


un gode ceinture

by Wander_Lust



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Lust/pseuds/Wander_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine has been thinking about trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un gode ceinture

“Cosima?”

“Mmmhmm?”  Delphine feels the vibration of Cosima’s reply more than hears the vocalization.  Delphine has an arm wrapped around Cosima’s waist.  Cosima’s head laying over her collarbone, their chests pressed together, their legs tangled.  

Delphine likes it because she can feel Cosima’s breath.  She can feel the steady exhale ghosting across her neck, the regular inflation and deflation of Cosima’s diaphragm against her as the brunette drifts between sleep and consciousness.  

Delphine also likes it because she doesn’t need to meet kohl-rimmed eyes - has an excuse to stare up at the ceiling as her cheeks flush and her heart rate accelerates as anxiety takes hold.

“Have you ever…”

She hesitates, feels Cosima tilt her head up to make eye contact. Turns her head towards the window instead. Making-up for avoiding Cosima’s gaze by tracing small circles on Cosima’s hip with her thumb.

Cosima’s stubborn though.  Reaches up and turns Delphine’s chin down gently so she has no choice but to meet Cosima’s eyes.  

“Delphine, what?”

She hesitates still. It is partly out of embarrassment for the subject matter and partly because she’s finding that she is unsure of her English in this case.  

“Have you ever used a, hmm.. _anglais_.. . um.  _un godemichet?…un gode-ceinture?_ ”  

Her flush spreads down her chest as Cosima squints at her in confusion.  

She has no choice but to use gestures, her free right arm reaching down to mimic obscenely.  

“ _mais_ , um…  belted.”

Cosima’s confusion lasts a few more seconds before her eyes light up in understanding and she gins widely. 

“A strap-on!”

Somehow, she didn’t think it was possible, Delphine’s flush grows even deeper as Cosima laughs while propping herself up on an arm and lifting her upper body over the blonde’s.  

“You mean a strap-on dildo?”

“ _Oui_.” Delphine mumbles as Cosmia leans down to plant a sweet kiss first on her cheek, then her chin, and finally on her lips.  After they break apart Delphine tries the phrase in her mouth.  Finding it awkward and harsh.  

“A strap-on. _Mon dieu._ ”

Cosima, still grinning, settles back down, pillowing her head on Delphine’s left breast and freeing one arm to wave about as she talks.

“Nope.  Never used one. I’ve just never personally felt the need, you know?”

Delphine tries to keep her voice neutral. Thinks she fails pretty spectacularly at it.  

“So you object to the idea of it?”

Cosima _hmms_ , thoughtfully.  The vibrations tickle along Delphine’s skin and across her nerve endings, and even in the face of her disappointment Delphine feels her nipples tightening in excitement.

“No, that’s not it.” Cosima tilts her head to lock eyes. 

“I don’t have a history of long-term relationships, really.  More… casual hook-ups, some sporadic dating. There just haven’t been opportunities for it to come up.  And there was never a self-directed imperative to seek it out on my own - for myself, you know?” 

Delphine remains quiet as Cosima grins up at her, her eyes squinting in a way that may be due to near-sightedness, but results in happy crinkles at the corners of dark rimmed bright eyes.  Cosima smiles with her eyes in a way Delphine has never seen anyone else do.  It is a true Cosima-ism, she thinks.  Delphine has never seen Rachel or Sarah smile, has yet to meet Allison or any of Cosima’s other identicals, but she knows that none of them can smile with their whole face, their whole spirit, like Cosima can.  

Cosima continues in the wake of Delphine’s silence.  

“I’ve never thought about it for myself, but, you know, I’m totally interested in thinking about it with you.”

Delphine feels something in her chest unclench, her body relaxing before she has even realized that every muscle has been tensed.  She matches Cosima’s grin, reaching up to stroke her cheek, tugging gently on one loose dread. 

“That’s … very encouraging.”

Cosima laughs out loud.  Her whole body trembling against Delphine’s.  Cosima’s joy is infectious, and Delphine strains down to meet her lips - feeling an urge to consume Cosima, to feast on her laugh, her joy, her never-ending spirit.  To enshrine all of it and all of her forever in Delphine’s own body.    

She nips at Cosima’s bottom lip before tracing it forcefully with her tongue, following Cosima’s own playful tongue into her mouth where the brunette snaps lightly at the tip of Delphine’s with her sharp front teeth.  

Delphine pulls away with a chuckle, bumping noses with Cosima in an affectionate eskimo kiss.  

“Cheeky girl”, she breathes against Cosima’s lips. 

“You know it.”  She pulls away to look at Delphine curiously.

“Can I ask what your specific interest in strap-ons is?” 

“You.”  Delphine’s hand, resting on top of Cosima’s hip, moves down to her bare backside, claiming it, fingers flexing into the smooth flesh there as she presses Cosima into her possessively, instinctively tensing the thigh muscles Cosima’s legs are wrapped around.  

“I want to have you that way.”

Delphine watches as Cosima’s eyes dilate, as she moans and rolls her hips against Delphine in response to her words.  The flesh between them is still slick and growing slicker from Cosima’s newly revived arousal.

Delphine’s voice lowers, becomes husky.  She leans close to Cosima’s ear.  

“Cosima, I want to have you.  Every-way there is.  All of you.  Always.”

Cosima’s hips buck again suddenly and she pants, open mouthed, against Delphine’s chest as she starts to grind a slow rhythm against Delphine’s leg. 

“ _Mmmm_..  Dr. Cormier. Who would have guessed that you’re really a power-top?”

Delphine rolls Cosima onto her back, hovering over the smaller woman with one arm supporting her, pressing her thigh deeper into Cosima’s center, and tracing lightly over one bare breast with the other hand, teasing at one rock hard nipple. 

“That makes you my bottom then, _non_?”

Cosima grasps her at the waist, encouraging Delphine’s lower body into a faster rhythm, the other hand tweaking her own neglected nipple, but she manages to look frighteningly serious as she pins Delphine with a glare in between moans. 

“As long as you never accuse me of being a pillow-princess, Cormier.”

Delphine grins down at her, grabs both of Cosima’s wrists and leans to pin them over the brunette’s head.  

“But you look so good with your head on a pillow, _mon amour_.”

She should have expected Cosima to take action at such an offense, but is nonetheless surprised when the woman under her reaches up to nibble and suck on one of her breasts - and then takes advantage of Delphine’s distraction to flip her on her back - quickly straddling the willowy blond. 

Delphine giggles, “I deserved that.”

Cosima grins at her again, rolling her hips, spreading her arousal over Delphine’s abdomen.  “Yep.”

She pauses briefly, resting her hands lightly over Delphine’s breasts. Her lips quirking to the side, tongue peaking out between her teeth. 

“I’d really like to go on a shopping trip with you.  Soon. So we can choose some dildos together.”

Delphine seems to have lost her ability to be embarrassed about frank talk of such things now, her body only thrumming with even higher levels of desire and excitement. “Yes?”  

“Yeah..  and a hot leather harness for you.”  Cosima tugs one of Delphine’s hands to her cunt, Delphine’s fingers slipping between the outer lips to stroke at her clit.  

Her next “Yes?” comes out significantly more breathless then the last. 

Cosima moans her response, an “ _uh huh”_ as she continues to tug Delphine’s hand into position, encouraging the blonde to slip two fingers inside her, putting all her focus into riding Delphine’s trapped hand.  

“Yu… yup. Really liking this position.  Would like to revisit it soon.”  

Delphine, two fingers curling inside Cosima with each roll of the brunette’s hips, smiles up at her lover, moving her thumb to stroke against Cosima’s clit again.

“ _Oui_ , I like it as well. We should revisit it soon, with _un gode_ , in the name of scientific curiosity, yes?”

Cosima’s answering moan was all the confirmation she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> First OB fic.  
> I barely passed a year of college French, so please excuse any obvious mistakes  
> May continue to a second chapter. I'm undecided.  
> un-beta'd


End file.
